This invention relates to an improved water spray apparatus used in finishing concrete and the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a water spray apparatus attached to the top of a hand-operated concrete finishing machine having rotating blades used for finishing concrete floors.
Heretofore, in the concrete finishing business, hand-operated gasoline driven concrete finishing equipment has been used without any means for applying water to the concrete surface as the finishing blades are rotated on top of the floor. This problem has been solved by the use of a water bucket or a water hose and used as the need arises. Using the water bucket or the separate hose increases the time and labor required in finishing concrete and often sufficient water is not applied in time to obtain a smooth concrete surface prior to the concrete setting up. The subject invention eliminates the above-described problems and is described herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,044 to Wolf, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,933 to Sloan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,289 to Sloan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,056 to Drummond, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,506 to Drummond, various types of plastering trowels and concrete finishing equipment are described and having means for introducing water as the concrete and the plaster is finished. None of these prior art devices disclose the unique structure and improvements as described herein for mounting to existing concrete finishing equipment.